Trying
by RiotRin
Summary: With Naruto busy being the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Hinata has had a lot of time to think by herself. What happens one night when Naruto comes home late and runs into his breathtakingly beautiful wife... who seems to only have one thing on her mind? Rated M - lemons/language. NaruHina. Roughly following the Naruto/Boruto timeline. Tags: romance, family, love.


_Trying_ by RiotRin, formerly known as SkylarBecker

Author of _Welcome Home_

Hello, I hope everyone is doing well! I remember first getting into fanfiction in 2012 - a lot has happened since then. I was previous known as SkylarBecker and now I have switched it up a bit to RiotRin. My grammar and spelling has somewhat improved (at least I'd hope so since now I am in graduate school). However, all and all… I am still a NaruHina fan. The idea for this one came out of nowhere but it was compelling enough to get me to log back on. Cheers!

* * *

Naruto had been extremely busy since he had become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. His dream of becoming Hokage was one laced with childish misconceptions, however he never once regretted finally fulfilling his long awaited ambition. Although it is an occupation that requires dedication, good judgement, and both physical and mental prowess, Naruto was unsatisfied with the amount of paperwork that seemed to have found its way to his broad oak desk each day. He had dreamt of leading the village; being a positive role model for the future generations to come, but had soon realized that bearing the title of Hokage meant long days and nights spent away from home, endless political meetings, and constantly being watched by the public eye.

Naruto had aged well. His toned body now only slightly blemished with fading scars from years of battle. His hair had grown slightly longer, parts of it wisped in front of his ears, resembling his father's. His boyish attitude had also matured into that of a refined, honorable man's — mixed with Naruto's staple cheekiness and honest heart.

He gripped the seal as he pressed the red stamp of approval on the last document he had to attend to for the night. "Aghh, it's way past midnight and Hinata must have gone to bed by now," he had said aloud, his voice echoing throughout the empty office.

* * *

As he tiptoed through the front door of his house, he noticed the light from the kitchen shining through onto the wooden floor as he shuffled off his shoes in the foyer. He peeked his head around and saw a pale figure bending over, rummaging through an open fridge. Her figure was slender but curved in just the right places. Silky purple strands of hair brushed over her milky skin, all the way down just a little bit past her breasts — swishing as she reached further into the coldness.

"I didn't think you'd still be up, Hinata." Hinata let out a small gasp as she darted her head up from the refrigerator, skimming it on the freezer's handle above.

"Oh! Naruto, I didn't hear you come in!" She rubbed the back of her head. "I was a hungry and decided to find a late night sna—"

In one quick swoop, Naruto stepped in closer and their lips met. He kissed her longingly; brushing his tongue over her lower lip and then worked his way gently down her jawline and neck. He breathed in her scent. The smell of lilacs and oolong filled his nostrils as he made his way down to her collarbone. Hinata's breath hitched as he slowly licked that sensitive spot. He gripped her waist tighter and bringing her in closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body, his sturdy build, the thick muscles that kept her captive. She reached up and placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other trailed it's way down his pecs, past his abs, and innocently pulled at the end of his shirt.

Naruto took the hint and broke away, leaning back slightly to maneuver his way out of his tight black shirt. Once off, Hinata continued her journey down. She flicked his belt buckle teasingly then placed her hand on the bulging tip that was now pressed tightly against Naruto's jeans. "Getting hard already?" She chimed. Her fingertips traced the outline of Naruto's growing cock through his jeans, making it stiff enough to start protruding.

"Let's go upstairs," he growled, guiding her hand away and leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

Without turning on the lights, the couple quickly made their way to the bed. Before Naruto was able to get in, Hinata stopped short in front of him and shimmied off the oversized T-shirt she had worn to bed earlier. Large perky breasts with small rose-colored nipples bounced as she tossed the shirt into the corner of the room. She looked up at Naruto and gave him a devilish grin as she got down on her knees and licked the outline of his dick.

"Ooohh..." Naruto let out a low moan, his cock throbbing to be let out.

Answering his body's plea, Hinata unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Fumbling in the dark, Naruto pulled out his 8 inches, precum pooling at the tip and glistening as it slid down his shaft. Hinata took his member and licked off the fluid, starting from the base. Naruto's breathing became faster and his cock twitched and spewed more precum in reaction to her soft, warm mouth. Putting the tip in her mouth, her tongue ran over over the head in a circular motion. Naruto couldn't take it out anymore. He grabbed her hair and steadied himself ask he started to push forward, thrusting deeper into her mouth. Hinata choked a bit as all 8 inches slid up and down her throat. Tears were pooling in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and pulled out, saliva and precum dripping out of her mouth and onto the carpet. Hinata coughed as her throat became free and she wiped her eyes.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, Hinata," he spoke with a sincere tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It has just been a little while since… we've done stuff like this… I think I'm just out of practice," Hinata sighed as she looked back up into his deep blue eyes. The moonlight was shining through the window, making his eyes seem like, they too, were glowing.

"Actually Hinata, I've been wanting to apologize… for not being around as much."

Hinata got up and they both sat at the edge of their king sized bed. "Naruto, you don't have to apologize. I know that you're busy, but you are living your dream. Don't worry about me, seeing you happy is my happiness as well… since being yours has been my dream," she smiled at him, a slight blush forming across her doll-like cheeks.

"Now, where were we?" He grinned, his firm hand moving up and down his length, making it harder once again. Naruto then opened a drawer within the nightstand that stood next to the bed, grabbed a condom, and skillfully slid it over his wet cock. He turned back and pushed Hinata so her back was pressed against the covers and started kissing her inner thighs. Her lace panties hugged her hips, teasing what lies underneath. Pulling a bit of the lace, he slid his cock through the opening he created. Hinata's back arched as she felt the tip press up against her.

"May I go further?" He breathed into her neck, kissing and biting her soft skin.

"Yes, please.. please, Naruto," she begged.

He then inserted half of his cock. Bucking his hips, he started moving in and out. She felt so warm and wet. Hinata was enveloping him; the natural suction from sliding his thick cock in and out sent chills down his spine. His breathing picked up and he couldn't control himself anymore. Letting loose, he slammed all 8 inches into her.

"Agghh! You're so tight and it's so warm," he growled. He pumped it faster into her, his balls slapping against her opening. "Fuck!" He belted out.

Hinata gripped the bed, moaning as she felt him twitching inside of her and filling her up. "Naruto please cum inside of me," she barely got out.

Just then he grabbed her silky white thighs and pushed them back, making it easier for him to thrust into her. The tip of his cock slid in and hit all the right spots, causing the purple haired girl to whimper in ecstasy. Her fluids spilt out, making it easy for Naruto to move more easily in and out of her.

"Fuck, I'm about to — gahhh!" Naruto pushed deep inside of her, holding up her legs now so that they lightly touched her torso. He could feel all of her, how her walls were gripping his member and contracting as he moved in her. His abs tensed up as he climaxed, his breathing halted as he let out all of his semen into her.

She breathed heavily. He pulled out and she looked at the cum-filled condom. "Oh, I didn't know you put that on," she mused. "I could hardly feel it," she trailed off, touching the rubber that was filled generously with her husbands cum.

"Yeah?" Naruto quipped as he rolled it off of his still hard member, making sure to firmly slide his hand down his cock, getting off all of the sticky white residue. While getting up to throw it in the trash, Hinata looked back at him with a different type of look — one that he couldn't really place.

"You know Naruto," she started. "I've been thinking…"

.

.

.

"I-I think I want to have a baby."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this... but I do think it would be a cute idea to have little moments on how they tried to conceive, fluff, smut, etc. Comment your thoughts!

Always,

RiotRin


End file.
